The Real Reason Bella Left Phoenix
by xshoebugx
Summary: A fun story about why Bella may have left Phoenix.....please review and tell me what you think about the idea....pretty please? ill give you a cookie?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Reason Bella Left Phoenix**

* * *

Yes of course I own Bella and Edward my pet unicorn Bob and his fairy friend Fred bought them for me off ebay….(They are actually owned by Steph Meyer who is amazing…and if I did own them I would be too busy making them do naughty things to write this…)

* * *

Italics are Edward and Bella at present

Normal is Bella in the past

Okay so it starts with a bit of vampire sex just for fun

Here we go

**Bella POV**

_"OMG! Edward I love you so much!" I cried as I came hard with his cold, hard cock inside me. Feeling him come moments later with a similar reaction I allowed him to ride it out his orgasm before easing myself off his perfect body and lying next to him._

"_You know, now that I don't have to sleep and Renesmee is old enough to take care of herself, we really need more things to do other than sex." I said thoughtfully._

"_You don't like our sex?" Edward asked, looking hurt._

"_No! No! I LOVE our sex, but It's not like we can have great sex all the time though you know. We need something to entertain ourselves in between our hot sex and our 'ordinary' life."_

"_Well. What could we do?" _

"_I don't know, something. Anything! You could teach me how to play the piano!?" _

"_Nah that takes to long and we don't have that much time on our hands."_

_I could tell he had something else on his mind._

"_Are you kidding me! We have all the time in the world, but I can see you want something else. What is it?"_

"_Well... You could tell me about your life in Phoenix? You never really said anything about it as I was getting to know you, and its not like I can read your mind."_

"_But why would you want to know that!"_

"_Why wouldn't I want to know every single, miniscule detail about my darling Bella's life?"_

"_Well." Shit! Calm down Bella he is totally going to see right through you! As I was trying to hide my feelings from my life in Phoenix I could see him sizing up my reaction. He totally knew that there was something. Wait. A lot of things I hadn't told him. _

"_Is there something you haven't told me?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Bella…? You can tell me anything love. I won't judge you. I will love you no matter what?"_

"_Promise you won't judge?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Well for starters, I lost my virginity when I was fourteen." I cringed for the oncoming rage, but the only thing I heard came from downstairs._

"_Haha, poor Eddie wasn't the one who popped Bella's cherry!" It was Emmett._

"_EMMETT! I'm GOING TO RIP YOU INTO TINY PIECES AND BURN YOU IF YOU DON'T SLIGHTLY DESINSITISE YOU STUPID FUCKING VAMPIRE HEARING!" Edward yelled as he looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I won't tell you anything else."_

"_No tell me Bella. Tell me the real reason you left Phoenix."_

"_Okay…."_

It all started when I moved to a new school in Phoenix at the start of grade seven…..

Now I'm an Aussie so the year level system might be a bit different for you people from other countries…..I apologize for that in advance…..  
Also!....the movie came out here yesterday….did anyone else think that Edward is orgasmically amzing in the bit where he gets out of the car with the glasses……it wasn't as good as the book but I still loved it….

And on another note….  
if your interested in the idea for this please review….

xxx


	2. Grade 7

Yes of course I own Bella and Edward, my pet unicorn Bob and his fairy friend Fred bought them for me off eBay….(They are actually owned by Stephanie Meyer who is amazing…and if I did own them I would be too busy making them do naughty things to write this…)

_Italics is Bella and Edward at present_

Normal is Bella in the past

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It all started when I moved to a new school, in Phoenix, at the start of grade seven. I had actually lived all around the place before Renee met Phil, but she decided to settle down once they got together. I had been awarded a scholarship to my school in Phoenix and I had to meet all these weird new people. I spoke different and acted differently. I had never really had any real friends so the whole experience was going to be a challenge.

Year 7 was pretty minor in regards to events etc, but without this some other events in following years would not have occurred.

The first half a year was easy. I settled into life, I was a band geek and I played the Saxophone in a variety of bands, I was average at everything and didn't stress if I had to sit by myself during class. I was focused even though I still never did well in anything. I also managed to make some friends. That was the hardest thing, making any sort of friends. I was so desperate to feel like I fitted in that I made friends with anybody. That is where my problems really started.

_"Bella baby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Edward was looking at me in a way that made me think I must be looking really stressed._

_"No, no. I want to tell you, this whole vampire thing has really fogged up my memory though. I'm just thinking really hard."_

_"Oh, okay. Please continue."_

I had made friends with some girls in older year levels and through them I had made friends with others. The people in these "others" were the ones that influenced my life. It all seemed kind of fairy tale though. I made friends with more and more people; became more and more confident. Went out at to dances and flaunted myself as much as possible. Then I made my first huge mistake: A guy called Jacob.

_"Is this a reason you are so attached to Jake now?"  
_

_"Not really, but it's the reason that I was and still am so careful about hurting him. I don't want repeats of what did happen. It was bad, but it could have been a whole lot worse. Anyway."_

I met Jacob through a girl two grades above me. She gave me his number and I cautiously sent him message after message, until the aforementioned older friend told him that I wasn't a stalker and that he should talk to me. So, we got talking. There was a dance on the next week and we agreed to meet up there.

I was really excited. I thought I was finally going to get my first boyfriend and I thought he was amazingly funny and smart. Another big mistake was that I thought he was good looking. I went out and bought something nice and got all dressed up. I met him and it was so corny it wasn't even funny. We liked the same music and we got along really, really well. One of my friends told him to ask me out the next day and he did. It was really cute and I was so pumped for having my first boyfriend.

We were really corny and went to the movies almost every weekend. It was fun, but slightly boring. After we had been going out for about a month or so he asked me to go to his house. I went there with him and we watched movies and just hung out for ages. We continued that like it was a tradition from then onwards. I would spend up to 10 hours at his house at a time. It was fun, we eventually got to the stage where, a serious amount of that time was spent making out. This is where my first mistakes were made. He started to push my boundaries and as a 12 year old, I was okay with it, but I he pushed it so far I got really scared.

_"Are you going to tell me how far it was pushed? Or is that too touchy?"  
_

_"I was getting to that okay, have some patience love."  
_

_"Sorry."_

This scary moment: I had ended up with almost all of my clothes off; he had ended up licking almost all of my unclothed body; he had almost fingered me; and I just wasn't ready for that sort of thing. I was 12 and scared. I did the most logical thing. I dumped him.

_"This is where the whole hurting Jacob bit comes in?"  
_

_"Yep."_

He got really depressed by this and went all emo and shit on me. I got abused by one of his close friends and apparently he spent a lot time crying and he cut himself. I felt so bad about him hurting himself and whatever. I tried to apologize but he just wouldn't listen.

Then the rumours started.  
People wondered why we had broken up. They wondered whether it was because something had happened, whether I was at his house. The sad thing was though: most of the stuff they wondered was pretty true, but some of it was still way out of it. It turns out that he had told one of his friends the stuff that went on while we were together. As we were only 12 and 13 and some of the first to, I guess you could say, "explore" this sort of thing, he told everybody at his school. They told people at other schools and eventually it got back to my school. I was suddenly labeled a slut and a whore. Some of my friends and stopped talking to me and I knew that people were talking about me behind my back.

_As I paused when Edward became concerned that I perhaps didn't want to continue.  
_

_"Are you okay, honey?" He asked very cautiously, afraid that he was going to set off some sort of meltdown.  
_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to remember whether that's all of the next part of the story. I'm pretty sure I have said all that occurred in that section of my life. Shall I move onto the next?"_

_"Only if you want." He is such a gentleman sometimes.  
_

_"Oh yes, I want. This part pisses me off. I get pissed at myself and pissed at the guy, or perhaps I should say, guys, that were involved. Beware. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get bitchy."_

_"Go ahead. I don't mind. You look sexy when you're angry." But yet, he can be a normal teenager_.

Well, after about a month of hardly talking to anybody of the opposite sex, or to anybody at all for that matter, people began to be nice. I went to another girl's house for a sleepover, but she went to sleep really, really early. I was on a laptop in her room, IMing people when a guy came on. He was going out with a girl in my year level. I hardly knew her, but it didn't excuse what I did next. We started playing Q and A, which then led to me going on webcam. I can't remember why. That's just how it happened.

_I must have been getting angry because Edward put his hand on my back and started to rub circles.  
_

_"I don't know what the hell I was thinking!"I half yelled, only keeping it down because I was all too aware of the others in the house no doubt trying to eavesdrop on the story._

_"Bella, calm yourself. You don't have to tell me."  
_

_"I don't have to, but I want to. I've held a lot of this bottled up. I'm just so pissed. And I haven't even gotten to the part I should be pissed about."_

_"Well, get to the part then."  
_

_"Right. Sorry."_

As I was on webcam and we started playing Q and A, it probably wasn't a good idea. I was wearing my tight pajama top at the time and our questions got more and more personal. Eventually he asked me whether or not I would take my top off in front of the camera for him. And I, being the idiot and slut that I am, said maybe. He took that as an "I want to, but I can't" sort of reaction. He wouldn't shut up about it and after about half an hour of persuading on his half, I did.

I didn't think that he would tell anyone. There was another one of my huge mistakes. The next day I was talking to him again on IM and again I went on webcam. What I wasn't aware of at the time was that he had some friends over. Still to this day it is unknown except to the people present how many people there were. I was once again an idiot, and I once again took my top off for, what I believed to be, him.

That night he dumped his girlfriend, the girl in my year, and asked me out. I agreed and went to school the next day thinking that no one would know of the real reasons that he and his girlfriend broke up and he and I were together. Boy was I wrong.

At school the next day it seemed that everybody knew. The girl he broke up with was bitching behind my back, and all the hard work I had done to fix the consequences of my last mistake had been demolished. Almost a month worth of hard work gone in two days, I couldn't believe it. Apparently I had stooped to a level that should never be stooped too. I had helped a guy cheat, on a friend. Even though she wasn't really my friend that was how everyone put it.

I hated the fact that no one was nearly as pissed off at me as they were after what happened with Jacob. It meant that they were beginning to accept that I was a slut I was absolutely horrible!

_"Babe," Edward interrupted my story telling. "If you were human, you would be crying."  
_

_"Do you want to hear the story or not!" I snapped. "Stop interrupting!" A look of shock spread across his face and I immediately regretted what I said._

_"Sorry! This is one of my least favourite bits. I told you I would get bitchy."_

I wasn't as blanked as I was last time and I hated it. Everyone clearly hated me for my actions and thought I was so, so low, but they still acted like nothing had happened. He and I continued to do similar things as well as others.

_"Are you going to tell me the others?" Bloody hell I wish he would stop interrupting. I just glared at him as evilly as possible and continued._

We had phone sex several times and when we saw each other once a week, it was like all the things that we had been saying were being played out. It became clearer as we went on that I was being used. He would only talk to me about sex and whenever, I tried to make different conversation, he either totally ignored it or made it sound related to sex.

This really cut me up, but I ignored it because I actually kind of liked the guy. When he dumped me after making out with another girl, while I was away at Charlie's over summer, I was shattered.

I had finished the first year at a new school and I had definitely made an impact. I really regretted pretty much the whole year, but it was nothing compared to what was going to happen.

_"Do you still want to know what my life was like in Phoenix?"  
"Of course I do, babe. But let's save that chapter from tomorrow. For now we better make sure Renesmee is ready for school."_

* * *

Okay so that's chapter two.

I'm really proud. I wrote like 4 pages!

Anyway, please, please review and tell me what you think about it all, I'm worried that its shit.

Please tell me if it is!

And also does anyone know how Australian Year Levels/Grades match up with American ones? Coz i don't and if i keep going on forever and Bella should have moved to Forks etc etc...so Please...i need a guide to tell me when to stop

Oh and btw does anyone else get sick of old people sometimes? Like I spent a whole day with all these great Aunts and Uncles I've never heard of and it was just annoying…..

I love reviews…..

Tell me is shit if you must….but please review…

Give me one and you can have a cookie!!  
xx


	3. Grade 8

* * *

Yes of course I own Bella and Edward my pet unicorn Bob and his fairy friend Fred bought them for me off eBay….(They are actually owned by Stephanie Meyer who is amazing…and if I did own them I would be too busy making them do naughty things to write this…)

Dedicated to the amazing Ellie Anderson...who Beta'd my story to save it from being shit...

_Italics is Edward and Bella at present_

Normal is Bella in the past

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Grade 8**

**BPOV**

_"You are absolutely amazing Edward." I gushed after another one of our sweaty nighttime encounters._

_"So I've been told." He replied smugly._

_"Oh, don't get too full of yourself."_

_"Don't worry, I won't let it go to my head if you continue your story about your life in Phoenix." He said it so innocently and gave me that adorable grin of his that I just about jumped him and continued our previous activity._

_Just as I was about to act on my thoughts, I heard Renesmee move next door. I decided that it would probably better if I continued my story, so Renesmee could at least have a little bit of peaceful sleep._

_"Sure, why not. Where were we up to?"_

_"You had just finished Grade 7. I think you mentioned something about the summer. You were at Charlie's. Just start at the beginning of Grade 8."_

_"Okey Dokey then,"_

Grade 8 was just as interesting as Grade 7, except there were more guys and more drama. The school year started off pretty much the same as the year previous. New people came, made friends and settled into their routines. The only thing that got to me about the start was that some of the new girls and heard of me previously. Or more, they had heard of my little adventures last year. Some girls had already judged me and had been, unfriendly.

That year, the Grade 8's got a huge camp. Half the year level got to spend three weeks in the wilderness doing a range of activities. The other half spent time in the snow, skiing and snowboarding. I chose to go into the wilderness. Spend three whole weeks doing ridiculous things like rock climbing.

_"Man, I wish I had gone to the snow like most other people."_

_"Babe, we have all the time in the world to go to the snow if you want." I laughed at this._

_"No sweetie, I have been to the snow; I have been snowboarding. I just wish I had gone there so that I wouldn't have been tempted to make those stupid mistakes."_

_"Oh, okay. I'll shut up now."_

_"Yes, you will."_

As there were a smaller number of people who had chosen the wilderness option, we all got much closer. It wasn't just girls becoming better friends. The girls got pretty close to the guys too. I made the mistake of getting close to a guy that was the boyfriend of one of my friends. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but after I had helped a guy cheat on someone the year before, doing it twice was inexcusable. I didn't help him cheat though. I flirted a lot. I thought it was harmless fun. Other people said that they could see that he was reciprocating. He was reacting to the flirting and that was encouraging me. I never thought that anything would come of my "harmless flirting" but quite unexpectedly we got off the bus and he announced that he had dumped his girlfriend.

_"I always knew you were an outrageous flirt deep down."_

_I gritted my teeth._

_"Edward, I am trying to tell you this. If you can't let me talk for at least five minutes I'm going to give up and you'll have to ponder the mystery of my life forever." He said nothing._

_"Good, you learn quickly."_

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't exactly say no when he asked me out. So I did the most logical thing I could think of, only thinking about my feelings and his, I went out with him. Quite a few people didn't talk to me that day. They totally blanked me and he and his guy friends were the only ones that I had any sort of interaction with. People on the snow trip started hearing about what was happening in the wilderness. The girl whom he had dumped had told everyone and a girl who was with me told her that I was the reason they broke up.

Details were quickly forgotten and whatever was told was twisted and warped as far from the truth as a possible. We had made out a few times, but that was after he and I were going out. The version on events that the other camp received was that I had made out with him while he was going out with my friend and that was the reason he dumped her. Then they heard falsely from someone on my camp or someone from their camp made up that I hardly stopped making out with him whenever we had free time. They all made me sound like a total bitch and a slut.

When I got back from that trip, after everyone was reunited, I was hardly spoken too. A few harsh words were thrown my way for the first day or so. After that they all got over it and I realized my mistake. I never did that again. I added that to my list of mistakes and moved on. I dumped the guy shortly after because he went weird. Well not weird. Gay. He started telling me all about his feelings for this guy. It freaked me out and I dumped him. Those events brought us about a third of the way through the year.

_"Are you going to tell me about the next lucky guy?"_

_"I dunno. Do you wanna hear about it? Or are you going to get jealous?"_

_"I could never get jealous of the people in your past. You see love, I have you for the rest of eternity. I have the rest of eternity to do things that those poor humans couldn't even comprehend." He said this with that adorable grin of his on his face and winked before pushing me down and flowering me with kisses and tickling me._

_I giggled._

_"Do you want to hear the story or not!" I gasped trying to get him off me. Unfortunately my new born strength had worn off and I was no longer stronger than him._

_"Alright, I'll stop."_

_"Good, now, shall I continue?"_

_"Of course, love." I smiled at the endearment._

The next guy I got with I met at random. I was with one of my friends and he was friends with her also. We were walking around the area that her house was in, talking, having some fun. We met up with another girl who was this guy's ex-girlfriend. We started talking about making out and stuff along those lines when my friend started suggesting that I make out with him. I was thinking that it was all really weird and unnecessary, but he seemed okay with it. It kind of just happened, the girl who was his ex got really p.i.s.s.e.d off at me and didn't talk to me for a while. I didn't really mind, I didn't really know the girl anyway.

The next few days at school I got so much shit for it, but it was good. All the other times I had done stupid things like that I was paid out because people hated me for it. This time, though, people paid me out because of the person I made out with. Apparently he was an idiot. It was the first time I had met him though so I was forgiven for not knowing that.

_"I can't believe that you, my innocent Bella, would do such things. I thought I knew you. The Bella I thought I knew wouldn't make out with someone she had just met. I thought you gave yourself to me."_

_"You thought wrong Eddie my boy!" Emmett yelled from down stares. Edwards's eyes darkened slightly with anger and he gritted his teeth._

_"Excuse me, I need to go take care of something."_

_"Be my guest," I fumed. "I'm just as p. as you are!"_

_He dashed down stairs and I could hear a banging and crashing and poor Esme trying to stop them. I ran down the stairs shortly after Edward had and stopped him just before he created an Emmett sized hole in the window._

_"Babe, come back upstairs. We can't really beat him with strength, we'll out wit him later."_

_"Alright. Continue telling me all about your not-so-innocent adventures in Phoenix."_

_"Hey! They weren't that bad. Compared to what I do know it makes me look like a saint." I said with a wink._

_"Stop talking like that or I won't let you finish."_

_"I can live with that."_

_"Well, I want to know everything about you. That includes this." He was being no fun!_

_"Fine! I'll finish this part of the story!"_

This guy that I had made out with at random, Henry, got in touch with me again and we because really good friends. We never were actually going out, but we got together and we made out a few times. One day he and I had a D and M and he told me how much he liked me. He told me that he wanted to go out with me really bad, but that he also wanted to keep friends and lovers separate. He and I were best friends until then, but he didn't want to ruin our friendship. Saying that was exactly what ruined our friendship. I was really crushed after he said that. Then he crushed me some more. He asked out another girl 20 minutes later. That really hurt. I tried not to dwell on it and I was pretty good. Some people abused him though which was really funny.

_"That gets me half way through grade 8," I finished a few moments later. "It's actually not that exciting."_

_"Anything involving you is exciting, my sweet. You know what would be really exciting though?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "It would be really exciting if we could exact our revenge on Emmett._

_"Sounds like a plan to me! Now what could we do......"_

* * *

So that's chapter 3,

Please tell me whether or not it's good etc.  
And you know the best way to do that!...

That's right!

A REVIEW!

Do it …

You know you want to!!

And also I still need someone to tell me how the year levels match up from Australia to the US because otherwise I could seriously confuse somebody

Review my pretties!

xx


End file.
